


"I feel I'm losing my mind"

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Lunafreya worries that she's losing her mind. Loqi attempts to reassure her.





	"I feel I'm losing my mind"

Lunafreya hadn't moved for the last hour. Usually Loqi would leave her alone when she got lost in thought. But there was something different about it today. Maybe it was nothing, but he had to get her to make sure. 

Wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder got no more than a hand touching his in acknowledgement. In their reflection, Lunafreya looked sadder than he could remember seeing her. 

"I feel I am losing my mind," Lunafreya finally said after a minute. 

Loqi frowned. 

"You aren't losing your mind." Something was definitely going on with her, but he refused to believe she was going crazy. 

"All of these visions,"

"Dreams." 

"that feel like memories, and the voices I hear. The woman with long black hair... What would they be if not me losing my mind?" 

Loqi shifted his weight and considered her question. 

"You have said before that the Fleuret family were Oracles long ago. Perhaps it has something to do with that." 

The explanation sounded reasonable enough to him, made perfect sense in fact, but Lunafreya shook her head. 

"That isn't possible. Such powers were lost centuries ago. I couldn't-"

"Lunafreya." 

Loqi pulled away enough to turn her so they were properly face to face. He could clearly see the tears welling up in her eyes and the way she was trying not to bite her lip. It hurt him to see her like this. 

"Whatever is going on with you, I will be here. As will Ravus."

She managed a small smile at that. Loqi smiled back at her and moved forward to place a quick kiss on her lips. 

"So don't hesitate to talk to me about this, okay? I want to help you whatever ways I can."

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about adding more to this, but I can't decide. Any opinions?


End file.
